Oh, Love
by LexiAmbroseCabana
Summary: Oneshot set the night Sandow fails to cash in his contract, and Caroline is there to comfort him.


She stood backstage with Wade the night after Hell in a Cell, chatting over his Fantasy Football team. It was more like him explaining it to her, since she didn't follow American football or understand its importance to the American people. Damien rushed towards her with his briefcase, since he hadn't cashed in the night before. He considered it, but she had told him to wait.

"I'm going to do it, dearest." He told her as he rushed by and both Brits looked after him as he rushed down the hall.

"You're what!?" They asked in unison as they begun to run after him as he headed for gorilla.

"I feel like this is the right moment, Caroline." He called just before he hit the curtain and she pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger.

"Why do I feel like he's going to fail?" She murmured as Wade pulled her to a viewing area and he sighed.

"Maybe it's the awful pun that did it for you? It certainly did it for me." Wade joked and Caroline glared up at him. "I'm sorry, but if I didn't comment, who would?"

"That is true. He's probably going to blame me if he fails, because I told him to wait last night." She paled upon the realization and Wade gave her back a reassuring pat.

"As much as he loved that case, he wouldn't blame you for that excellent idea. Super Cena would've been damn near invincible with all that adrenaline in his system." Wade reasoned and she sighed, hooking her thumbs through the belt loops of her jeans. "You play the whole opportunist thing better than anybody now that Edge retired, so you know what you're talking about."

"I do." She conceded, raising her knuckles to her teeth, since she had just gotten her nails done earlier that day and didn't intend on ruining them. The two then remained quiet until it was confirmed that Damien had failed in cashing in his contract and Caroline sighed. "He should have waited until Survivor Series, like I told him to."

"That would've been an easy cash in." Wade murmured in agreement and Caroline nodded as Damien came into her view.

"It was a valiant effort, love." Caroline murmured, but he acted as if he hadn't heard her and she huffed as he walked passed and Wade looked down at her.

"The audacity." Wade mumbled under his breath and Caroline smacked his arm.

"He's disappointed in himself, and I can understand that. I'll just give him a few moments to think and then I'll go see him."

"Alright. If he snaps at you, I'll beat the living hell out of him, Caroline."

"I appreciate it. I'll see you in a tid, if not, I'll text you."

"Alright, love. Good luck." He called as she walked down the hall, where everybody was in the hall watching Damien stew over what had just happened with his head in his hands.

"Is there something you all need?" She asked, looking up and around at all the taller men who instantly began to disperse as she entered the room and shut the door behind her. "Damien." She greeted simply as she took her seat beside him on the bench. He gave no reply, to which she simply nodded and began to rub his back soothingly, not even caring that he had just gotten out of a match. She just had to comfort him.

"Dearest, I'm covered in sweat."

"You act like we haven't touched while sweaty before. That's all sex basically is, Damien." She teased, attempting to force a smile out of him.

"I've never thought of it like that."

"I know. Talk me through what you're feeling, love." She spoke softly, smiling at him when he looked up at her. She saw the disappointment and aggravation in his eyes, just like after he lost any match, but this was deeper, and she understood why.

"I feel like a failure. I'm the second man in history to fail at cashing in. All because I didn't ask what your opinion was. We lost the case and any chance at being World Heavyweight Champion."

"Damien, honey, we may have lost the case, but you have lost a shot at being the champion. We'll just have to start small. Maybe you could knock off Ambrose and become US Champ, or become Intercontinental Champion."

"How must you feel, Caroline? Two time Diva's Champion, and I haven't held a title, yet." He put his head down and she was then grateful that she was in jeans so she could slide off of the bench and kneel in front of him.

"Sweetheart, I don't have any ill feelings towards you for not having held a title. These things take time, Damien. I don't love you for your fame, I love you for your heart, and your brilliant mind, Damien Sandow." She murmured softly, cupping his cheeks with her hands and offering a gentle smile.

"I don't deserve you, Caroline Collins. One of these days you'll realize this and leave me."

"The day I leave you, is the day I die, Damien. You're stuck with me forever."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, dearest Caroline. I'm going to shower, and then we're leaving." She nodded as they stood and she went to leave the locker room when he took gentle hold of her wrist and pulled her into him. "I love you, too, Caroline." He whispered before leaning down to kiss her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her so that he didn't have to bend over as much to kiss her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pulled away from her.

"You know me so well, Damien." She murmured, pressing her forehead to his and he smiled.

"You do have to tell me that you love me outright. I know it in the way you look at me, your tone of voice, and your never ending support."

"I was put on Earth for you."

"And I for you, miss Collins."


End file.
